Memory devices used in different computing devices (e.g. computers, smartphones, etc.) include short-latency storage devices (e.g. random access memory (RAM)) and long-latency storage devices (e.g. hard disk drive). The latency relates to the cycle time of a processor accessing the memory device. Short-latency storage devices can be used to store frequently used software applications or computer programs such as operating system functions. Further, short-latency storage devices are made up of memory blocks or pages implemented by an electronic or semiconductor device. The lifetime of the electronic or semiconductor device (and its associated memory block) is limited by the number of writes (e.g. storing actions) subjected to it. Thus, if an operating system task, particular software application, or specific computer program is used more frequently than other such computer functions, then the respective associated memory block is subjected to a significant number of more write operations than other memory blocks associated with other, less frequently used computer functions within the short-latency storage device. If the number of write operations subjected to a particular memory block exceeds a threshold or tolerance, then the memory block is deemed corrupted and incapable of functioning. Further, if one memory block becomes corrupted, then the entire memory device is considered corrupted and defunct by the operating system or CPU.
Different wear leveling techniques implemented by using various devices, systems, and methods spread write operations for the frequently used software application across the different memory blocks, thereby prolonging the lifetime of the memory device. Some wear leveling techniques are implemented by static or fixed mechanisms designed for worst case scenarios for a memory with a write tolerance on the order of 108 writes. Implementing fixed mechanisms designed for memory having tolerances of only 108 writes encumbers performance and creates an energy penalty.